The Second Great War
by Chromon
Summary: AU. As Teams RWBY and JNPR finish up their final year at Beacon, all of Remnant is shook when General Ironwood overthrows the Atlas government and proceeds to take over the remaining kingdoms. As many of their friends lay dead, it's up to the remaining hunters and huntresses to fight back and stop the evil tyranny. Rated for war and blood and stuffs.


**Hey! Chromon here with an idea for a new story I was inspired to do. I don't read that much fan fiction myself, so if this sounds unoriginal I apologize. This is just a test run to see how much people like this idea. It will not affect Feather Dust as I already have the next few chapters planned out. Anyway, here we go!**

As the sun was rising to the east of Beacon's courtyard, a female in prisoner garb stepped out of the main building and toward the middle of the plaza. From the towers, she could tell many guns were trained on her, as if she could escape. Her hands were shackled behind her back, limiting her mobility. Once, she fell, and unable to catch herself, smashed her face into the stone walkway. Her armored guard roughly picked her up and shoved her forward. The girls face was bloodied and bruised, and not just from her recent fall. Her hair was blonde and cut raggedly short, and was covered in grime. Her purple eyes seemed broken as she trudged ahead with her head down. Up to a few years ago, this girl had been know as an up-and-coming huntress in training with much potential. Her fiery passion and temper, along with her fierce loyalty and horrible puns made her loved by many. This ragged, beaten girl was the shell of what was left of Yang Xao-Long.

As she reached the center of the plaza, a man with grey and white hair in full military dress stepped forward. His one hand was bare, while another wore a white glove. He was obviously the leader. Behind him stood a line of soldiers in the same uniform, minus a lot of the medals the older man wore. Each of them were holding a rifle in their hands. The guard forced her to her knees without resistance. The man kneeled and tilted her head up by the chin. As she stared into the face of General James Ironwood, she realized how much she despises him. If she were her old self, she would've beaten this guy to a pulp. But she was not her old self. The lovable blonde brute that used to be Yang Xao-Long had disappeared long ago.

The man cracked a hideous smile. "Well, Miss Xao-Long, I do hope you've enjoyed your stay." He said in his powerful voice. The girl said nothing and he let her head drop. "To think that you've been reduced to this..." He shook his head. Suddenly, Yang's head snapped sideways as his combat boot connected with her cheekbone. She spit up a glob of blood and glared at the man. He smiled. "Ah! Good! One last act of defiance! I was beginning to think we had broken you beyond repair!" He sneered. The two guards stood her on her feet and walked away. General Ironwood stepped back behind the line of soldiers, who moved forward and raised their rifles. Ironwood pulled out his scroll and began to read.

"Yang Xao-Long! You have been convicted of crimes against the Empire of Atlas! Your crimes are as follows: Aiding rebel forces, attacking officers of the Atlas Military, destruction of property of the Atlas Military, not succumbing to the Hunter Disbandment Law, and many other infractions. Your punishment will be death!" He smirked as he finished reading and slipped his scroll away.

"Firing squad! Ready!" Yang stood there and held her head high. She wouldn't be remembered as a coward. "Aim!" She thought of her team. She thought of the times she had fought with Weiss, or teased Blake about her ears. She thought about Ruby. Oh, Ruby... "Fire!" As the gunshots rang out, Yang thought only one thing.

 _'I'll see you in a second, Mom, Rubes.'_

 _Two Weeks Earlier_

Ruby ran around Yang, jumping in circles as they exited their dorm room. "I can't believe we're about to graduate! One more week!" She squealed as she pumped her fist in the air. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"No, I can believe we're graduating, I just can't believe you are graduating." Ruby stuck out her tongue.

"I'll have you know, Princess, that I've gotten all A's this year!" She crossed her arms in triumph. Weiss looked shocked.

"W-what?! But how'd you get an A in Advanced Grimm Studies?! I only got a B+!" She cried. Ruby smiled wide, which allowed them to see the cute little scar on her cheek that she had gotten second year.

"Easy! Me and Nora studied together an hour a day the whole year." She stated. Weiss looked devastated. Yang let out a laugh.

"Has your father seen that grade?" She asked, poking the Schnee Company heiress in the side. Weiss blushed.

"Ummm... Well... I may have... Fudged the report card?" She said timidly. Blake looked concerned.

"You didn't..." She said. Yang got the girl in a headlock.

"That's my girl! I knew I'd end up corrupting you!" She said, ruffling her white hair. The girl stood up straight.

"Well, I mean, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, now will it?" She gave the group a wink. Blake just shook her head.

"Well, alright then." She said, simply. Ruby bounded over to the Faunus.

"So, how's Suuuuuuuun." She cooed. It was no secret that the two were dating.

The girl frowned. "I haven't heard from him in a week. The communications are down again. Seems to be getting more and more frequent." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I hope it gets fixed soon."

Ruby clapped her hands together. "Speaking of loooooooove," She cooed again, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. She sighed and shrugged her off. "What are you all going to wear to Jaune and Pyrrha's wedding next week?" She asked. "I'm thinking of wearing my dress from the dance last year. You know, the plain red one with the whit ribbon on the waist? I just hope it still fits..." She moaned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't worry about it not fitting there, sissy; all the sweets went elsewhere..." She said, giving Ruby's rear a slap. The girl squeaked as she covered her rear as her face turned the color of her cape.

Blake shrugged. "I'm in the bridal party, so whatever dress she finally decided on, I guess."

Weiss nodded, "Same here. What about you, Yang?"

The blonde though for a second. "I don't know. I might have to go buy a dress. Zwei got to my last one..." She said. "Unless you think she won't mind me showing up in jeans and a t-shirt?"

"NO!" All three girls said at once. Yang chuckled and waved them off. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice echoes through the speakers.

"Will all students assemble in the courtyard immediately." The girls looked at each other.

"I wonder what it could be?" Ruby said.

* * *

As the students filed in, Teams RWBY and JNPR met up. The girls saw there friends and waved them over. Ren walked over and took Weiss's hands.

"Hey, sweetie." He said, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek. The girl blushed furiously.

"Ren!" She said, exasperated. The rest of RWBY looked shocked.

"Since when have you two been together?!" Ruby yelled. Blake stepped in.

"If I had to guess... Just after you two went to the dance together this year, am I right?" Weiss blushed brighter, and Ren nodded. Ruby jumped on Weiss, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm soooooo happy for you! We have to talk about everything!" The girl sighed, but smiled and nodded. Yang casually loaded a round of concussion bullets into her gauntlet.

"So, Ren, I don't think I have to tell you what will happen if you end up making her cry, do I?" She smiled. Ren gulped and shook his head. "Good." She said. Weiss smirked.

"Looks like you and Ruby are still single, huh?" She teased the two girls linked arms and shouted in unison.

"We are capable of being strong, independent women!" Blake rolled her eyes.

"Where's Nora?" She asked. Jaune and Pyrrha walked up holding hands, their matching bands shining in the sun.

"She's retaking a test with Oobleck, then she'll be here," Jaune said. Pyrrha nodded. Suddenly, a man stepped onto the platform and to the microphone, only it wasn't Ozpin. General Ironwood cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Dear students of Beacon. I am General James Ironwood and as of this moment, I am in charge." This got a stir out of people but he continued. "As of today, the Atlas Empire has taken control of all of Remnant." A screen behind him showed Atlas forces storming the capital of Atlas, fighting in the deserts of Vacuo, and invading Mistral. Fights between hunters and the Atlas Army were shown, the hunters being mowed down. Even the White Fang were attempting to fight, but the resistance was futile. Finally, they showed fights at the schools in Vacuo and Mistral. Students fell under the guns of the Army. Sun and Neptune were shown, both getting thrown by an explosion. Blake gasped. It then switched to a live stream, showing Vale as the army invaded. No one said a word. Finally, the screen shifted yet again to show Ozpin and Glynda kneeling on the floor, hands shackled, with a gun to their heads. Ozpin had a broken nose and black eye, while Glynda's glades were shattered and her cheek bleeding.

Ironwood turned to the screen and sneered. "Any last words, Ozpin?"

Ozpin looked to the screen and said, "We are Beacon." Two seconds later, their lifeless bodies fell forward. Ironwood turned around.

"I hope you don't make the mistake of trying to fight, because I assure you, it will be the last mistake you ever make. Suddenly, Cardin made his way through the crowd and stepped up onto the stage. His rage made him shake as he approached the man.

"You... You MONSTER!" He yelled. He went to swing his mace, but a sniper's bullet in his brain ended it.

Atlas forces poured into the courtyard as the fighting began. Yang grabbed Ruby. "Stay with me!" She said. She punched a soldier in the face and he crumpled. Yang looked up and saw half the students had already been wiped out. She saw Jaune and Pyrrha fighting back-to-back, Ren protecting Weiss from a strike, Blake cut a person across his chest and avoided a bullet. Ruby swung her scythe, using the blunt end to knock five soldiers out cold.

Yang knew they weren't going to win. She yelled out to whoever was left. "RUN! RETREAT!" She threw Ruby toward the exit of the courtyard. Ren grabbed Weiss and sprinted with her. Jaune picked up a bloodied Blake and carried her away. Pyrrha ran slightly ahead of Ruby and Yang. As they ran, a bullet hit Yang in the leg. She crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain. At the edge of the courtyard, Ruby turned to see her sister lying there.

"YANG!" She yelled.

She tried to run back, but Yang yelled, "PYRRHA! TAKE HER!" The warrior nodded. Tears filled her eyes as she grabbed Ruby around the waist and hefted her onto her shoulder.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She yelled, pounding on The girl's back.

 _'At least she's safe..."_ Yang thought. She flipped onto her back, just in time to see the butt of a rifle connect with her face.

 _Present_

"Fire!" Yang felt a something hit her gut as she was thrown sideways. She looked down to see the long hair of her sister flowing behind them as she ran, carrying Yang on her back. Yang's mouth was dry and cracked, but she managed to choke out one thing.

"R-Ruby...?"

"Don't let them escape!" Ironwood yelled. Four soldiers stepped in front of the courtyard exit and raised their rifles. Ruby pulled out a pistol and shot all four in the chest. She sped out of the courtyard and toward the dust ship docks. When she got there, she threw Yang into the back of the one ship docked there. She yelled up to the pilot.

"GO!"

The ship lifted off and sped away. As Yang saw her home for the past four years disappear from the horizon, Yang did something she hadn't done since her and Ruby's mother had died.

Yang cried.

 **Okay, so there's the background. If you guys like where this is going and want me to continue it, let me know via review or PM. Anyway. Till next time!**

 **Keep It Classy!**

 **-Chromon**


End file.
